Forum:Silver explorers are unfair
Headline text Alright, who thinks the release of silvys are unfair? Dizzywood has taken SOOOOOOO many things which used to be free (PLANTS, MOVES, TOWELS, WTH WTH!) Oh and I got my double snake BEFORE Febuary, and turned it into chromatic DURING Febuary, and it'll be gone! I WANT MY SNAKEY! And there's evidince that Canal City will be silver-only too. Dizzywood is just being greedy and. They already have gold explorers, who have a lot of missions and new cool stuff, so the silver explorer's aren't needed. I think they should just #Get rid of the silver explorers all together #Make being a silver explorer a one-time pay #Lower the price to like, 10 cents a month. Yeah I'll definitly become a silver if it only cost 10 cents (or less) a month to play. I would aswell because it don't cost very much! #Make every thing free again! Then silver and gold would be optional. GAH! Who's with me? blah 23:24, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Futhermore, they didn't warn us before they launched the silver explorer's, so I'm not able to get all my stuff. I would've allowed this if they said that they were taking away all our stuff in early january. your right i mean who wants to have to be pay like 10.00 a month just to go on a stupid website http://www.dizzywood.com/blog/explorers/new-stuff/new-backpack-icons/ Yeah... I totally agree. They are taking too much stuff from us. 20:47, 27 February 2009 (UTC) i´m with you too dizzywood is just mean. ok they need money but their are other ways too! *like monthly collectibles* yeah this works look at gaiaonline when you don´t believe it dizzywood !! *only says this because i love dizzywood and don´t want to leave it*helpfull 14:29, 7 March 2009 (UTC) I agree!Having silver explorers makes those who arent silver or gold nothing to do,and nothing to buy as well. Most people probably stopped playing dizzywood because of this silver explorer thing.Getting rid of silver explorers would make dizzywood 100 times better. Totally with you. It is sooooooo unfair. At first when They had free silver memberships I thought you could keep them forever. Now all my stuff I got then I can't use anymore! I know sooooo not cool. grr im really mad at them. If you play toontown or club penguin its 5 dollars a month but not 10! Link title But guess what: non-members get to go to Canal City! bizywizzy here they do not need silver members at all u cant buy stuff to were and stuff for ur house so who is with me I know, even the "free" party hat is silver only! UGH! I think that DW is going to gi 100% silver soon... blah 22:40, 22 March 2009 (UTC) I've just stopped playing DW all together because I can't do anything on it now. They are giving all our advantages to the silver members.imjstar Good News! There are 2 nonmember items released in April Fools. It doesn't make up for what they did, but it's something! blah 18:30, 1 April 2009 (UTC) I seriously hope that dizzywood will get rid of silver and gold explorers soon! With silver and gold explorers on dizzywood,theres nothing to do on it if you arent a silver or gold explorer I Know Its Really Unfair Guys!.. The Dizzywood Company Is Just Greedy For Money!!... I Want My Silver For A Month Clothes Back!!!!!!!.... Silver Explorer's Killed Dizzywood! Dizzywood has received less viewers and users after the membership was established. Since Dizzywood is closing, Dizzywood has asked everyone to make accounts on SecretBuilders to continue their adventure. Dizzywood is also planning a farewell event for the Dizzies. ~Wikipedia Wikipedia may not be the best source, but I bet that Karma played it's role and people did stop playing after the membership. Unfortunantly I can't log into the new place right now with my computer, but will keep trying. 05:17, December 25, 2010 (UTC)